Chapter 511
The Hell of Hunger is the 511th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between Sting and Larcade begins, with Sting taking advantage of his elemental advantage until Larcade casts Famished Soul, inflicting great hunger unto everyone present, forcing Sting to knock them out to prevent them from eating each other. He continues battling Larcade, but is overwhelmed and nearly killed until Rogue arrives, courtesy of Minerva's Territory. Feeding the hungry Sting with the remainder of his Magic Power in the form of shadows, allowing Sting to combine his Dragon Force with White Shadow Dragon Mode. Summary Sting asks why Larcade smells like Natsu, and learns that he is a Dragneel and the son of Zeref, as well as Natsu's nephew; Sting doesn't understand, but says that parents, brothers and sisters can have similar smells, but their smells should never be exactly the same. Larcade retorts that Natsu could be considered Zeref's child as well and attacks Sting, but Sting eats his Magic yet again. Reminding him that he is immune to the color white and light, Sting attacks with Holy Ray, and follows up with Holy Nova while Larcade is stunned. Largely unfazed, Larcade responds by casting his Famished Soul, which afflicts Sting with a hunger so intense that he loses all his strength. While he is immobilized, Larcade assaults Sting by throwing his cross; Sting looks over to a worried Lector, but sees him as food due to his intense hunger and tries to eat him. Yukino and Kagura are also affected and try to eat each other, as is Frosch, but Frosch decides to put its hunger aside and wait for Rogue. Sting, realizing what he is doing, opts to knock out everyone so as to prevent them from eating each other, much to his own chagrin. Sting turns his attention back to Larcade, explaining that he could only stave off their hunger via his brutish method, but his foe wonders aloud what he is going to do about his own. Sting, rushing toward the Spriggan 12 member, says that he's going to eat him, but is repeatedly parried and overwhelmed because of his sapped strength. Frustrated, Sting shouts that he is the Master of Sabertooth; Larcade says he has never heard of that guild, and impales the Dragon Slayer with his earlier-thrown cross, telling him that he has no place on the battlefield as a non-Fairy Tail member. Sting gets up, expressing his intent on fighting for Natsu and Fairy Tail, but just as Larcade claims that he will eventually kill his uncle, Yukino's body is switched with Rogue. Exclaiming that it must be Minerva's Territory, Rogue tells Sting that he is too exhausted to fight, but that he has arrived to give Sting the rest of his Magic Power. Sting momentarily hesitates because Rogue's Magic is of a different element, but gets the idea and quickly eats it all. Larcade, meanwhile, prepares his ultimate Magic: R.I.P.; Sting enters Dragon Force and melds the shadows into his body, simultaneously entering White Shadow Dragon Mode. Musing that he's borrowing Rogue's power for a little while, Sting, the White Shadow Dragon, prepares to defeat Larcade. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kagura Mikazuchi #Sting Eucliffe #Larcade Dragneel #Yukino Agria #Lector #Frosch #Rogue Cheney Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe vs. Larcade Dragneel Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * * ** |Teritorī}} Spells used * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Doragon Fōsu}} * Weapons used *Cross Arc Navigation